


The Art Of Human Nature

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock Slut Sam, Coming Untouched, Community: spnkink_meme, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Sam, coming untouched, orgasm control, bottom Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Human Nature

Sam is a needy lover and a huge cock-slut. Any time Dean settles on the couch or in bed, his brother quickly moves in next to him, pushing to get between his legs. If he does not get what he wants, if Dean feels naughty and teases him, withholding his cock in the confines of his skin tight jeans, Sam will whine and wiggle and nuzzles his groin, behaving like an over enthusiastic puppy. Sometimes Dean will be a generous Master and give Sam what he wants; other times he leaves his sub whimpering with need, loving the big eyes pleading for his dick. 

When Dean does give his brother what he desire, Sam could spend hours licking and sucking, lapping up Dean's cum as if it were a yummy, sweet treat. Most times Dean spends hours with his beautiful boy groaning gruffly as Sam pleasure him. He doesn’t think he could ever get together with someone who worships his cock the way his little brother does--no woman he has been with compares to Sam. 

Often times, he has to safe word, not out of pain or fear, but because if he doesn’t keep control of the situation, Sam will keep going and going and going like the energizer bunny. As much as Dean enjoys what his brother does for him, he refuse to let Sam exhausted himself. Dean gets off on cuddling Sam afterwards, kissing him and brushing his hair with the comb, just as much as enjoying Sam’s lips around his cock. 

Most nights as they settle in for bed, Sam will attempt to get one last suck in before they lay their weary heads to rest. Dean will get comfortable then cup the back of his neck and draw him forward, giving Sam what he needs. Sam goes to town, humming merrily as he swipes his tongue up and down the thick shaft. Before he suckles the tip, lapping up the milky pre-cum like a kitten lapping up sweet cream. 

Dean will come, and Sam will enjoy his treat, and both brothers will slip off to sleep--Dean with his hand lovingly cradling Sam head and Sam sound asleep with Dean's dick between his lips. Therefore Dean knew, without a doubt, when he woke up to warm lips stroking his cock, Sam was taking what he needed. He could spank Sam for taking control, but his boy looks up at him with those damn puppy dog eyes and he loves his sub so, so much that he cannot bring himself to say no. Denying Sam is his greatest, worst fault as a Dom. But it makes Sammy so happy, and they both reap the benefits so he doesn’t dwell on it. 

Dean smirked, tenderly carding his hands through Sam's shaggy hair. “Don’t you want to get breakfast first? There is a dinner just down the street makes the best chocolate chip pancakes.” 

Sam did not say a word, but instead shook his head no and continued sucking. Dean would love to come, but he needs a shower. He still smells like sex and musk from last night’s fucking. 

He pushes Sam’s head away, ignoring the puppy dog eyes. “I’m going to take a shower, and then we will play. Stay on the bed, don’t move. Understand?” 

Sam doesn’t like it, he wants to pleasure Dean, but he does as he told. His Dom smiles a beautiful grin at him and kisses his forehead, petting and whispering “Atta’ boy.” 

Dean scampers off, leaving Sam alone. Sam tries really hard to stay put, but he just needs Dean. His biggest fault as a sub is being needy, always having to be close to his brother and treat his Dom to continues pleasure. He scampers off the bed and goes to the bathroom door, peeking in. 

Lust, a burning, searing hot flame tingles through his veins as he peeks in on his big brother in the shower. Golden skin shimmers with water droplets that cascade down the beautiful arch of his back, his eyelashes long and soft like butterfly wings, freckles speckled over smooth warm skin. 

Dean licks the water droplets off his lush lips, and Sam aches to taste those pink lips, his eyes dark and stormy with passion as the heat burning through him grows hotter. Sam shouldn’t be here, Dean commanded him to stay on the bed during his shower, but Sam could not help himself. His brother, his beloved Master, was so gorgeous and breathtaking—he had to sneak a peek. 

He should be a good boy. He needs to return to the bed, but his gaze is set on the wet, warm water droplets that cascade down Dean’s big beautiful cock. He fights to leave, tries to deny the desire throbbing in his balls, but he’s only human. He can only resist temptation for so long. 

He is willing to risk a spanking if it means getting to touch his Master. Sam moves into the bathroom as Dean steps out of the shower. His brother turns around and Sam tenses, his heart skipping a beat, body trembling with desire. When Dean’s bright green eyes meet Sam’s hazel eyes, the younger Winchester expects his brother to grab him, bend him over the sink and spank his ass for misbehaving, but Dean doesn’t. 

Instead, he smirks a panty-dropping grin that makes Sam’s cock twitch. Dean stands before sub, muscles lean, chest strong, and body nude and beautiful. Look, touch, kiss me if you wish - Dean’s gaze speaks of this intimate feeling between them, a passion they’ve felt for months. 

Sam’s eyes roam over Dean’s chest and down lower to the patch of golden curls under his navel, and then lower to his beautiful, long, thick dick. Sam licks his lips and kneels, palms Dean’s hips as he leans in to breathe in the aroma of his brother. Dean smells sweet, like honeysuckle and lavender. 

“Please, Sir,” Sam pleads kindly. “Let me taste you.” He is walking a very thin line, he already broke one rule, but Dean doesn’t seem disappointed, but instead understanding. Sam figures he will pay for his transgressions later in bed when Dean will surely withhold his orgasm. 

Dean palms Sam’s skull and tugs lightly, encouraging his beautiful boy. Sam tastes his brother’s flesh, licking slowly over the soft length. He presses kisses up and down Dean’s dick, feather soft caresses, feeling the flesh twitch against his lips. A rush of heat coils in Dean’s groin and he shivers when Sam licks the water droplets off his cock, his tongue wet and warm against the twitching flesh. 

Sam sucks him slowly, savoring the feeling of Dean’s thick dick throbbing hard and hot in his mouth. He takes him all the way down to the base, swallows with easy, and Dean tosses his head back and gasps as the wet heat surrounds his flesh. Sam bobs his head slowly, suckles, as he cradles his brother's heavy balls in the palm of his hand. 

Sam wants to bring his Master off, but he is not the one in control here. Dean steps back, and Sam whimpers and tries to follow the flesh when his brother’s dick falls from his mouth. He smirks, cocky and smug. “Get that pretty ass of yours on the bed, Sammy. Quickly, don’t keep me waiting.” 

Sam scampers to his feet and rushes to the bed. He settles on his hands and knees with his legs spread wide to show off his tight, pretty pink hole. Dean takes the time to prep him, slicking Sam up wet and warm, and every time Sam gets close to the edge, Dean grips his cock, taking his pleasure from him. 

“You come when I say, Sammy. Until they, be a good boy and take what I give you.” 

Sam whines, but he doesn’t beg Dean to hurry up. He does, however, moan like a little slut as Dean’s fingers fuck in and out of his sloppy wet hole, and when Dean goes slide inside him, he bites his tongue to keep from requesting a hand around his cock. Dean holds onto his hips and pounds into him, his big balls slapping against Sam’s beautiful ass. 

As much as Sam enjoys the fucking, he wants a little extra treat. He shouldn’t ask he should be a good boy and wait until Dean gives it to him, but he risks it. He takes Dean’s hand and places it on his throat, wishing for a little breath play. 

“You naughty boy,” Dean growls, although the tone is more playful then angry. “You already broke the rules by leaving the bed when I told you not to. Why should I give you what you want? Maybe I should just fuck you and get off, leave your slut hole dripping with my cum, and leave you hard and unsatisfied. How would you like that, Sammy boy?” 

“No, please, no,” Sam whines, and he is now kicking himself for misbehaving. He knows for a fact Dean is true to his word—his Master has punished him before by taking away his orgasm. He pleads “Dean, please. I just…I need you so much. Love your hands on me, your cock deep inside me. Need you to make me come. Please, please give me what I need, Sir.” 

Dean is hesitant to give into his brother’s begging, but he has his faults— he loves giving Sam a good orgasm and he can’t bring himself to say no, not when Sam is needy-whining, whimpering, and fucking pleading for it. He shoves his hips forward quickly, thrusting in as deep as he can before pulling back again, leaving Sam opened by only the crown of his cockhead. 

Sam’s lips part with a moan that shoots straight to Dean’s dick, and he shivers in warm pleasure. His brother feels so damn good underneath him, body warm and flushed, trembling, rippling muscles tense with arousal, his little hole so tight and snug, clinging to his thickness and milking him with every thrust. 

“Please, Dean, please,” Sam begs, hips pushing back hard as he fucks himself on his brother’s long, thick dick. “Choke me, please. Fucking do it, Master. Please, Dean, I want it.” 

Dean leans over Sam’s back as his hand palms Sam’s throat. He doesn’t squeeze, just holds Sam by the throat. He feels his brother shiver, his hole clenching tight around his girth, pulling a growling moan from his lips as the pleasure tingles in his balls. Dean feels Sam's Adam's apple bob as he rolls his hips, thrusting deep inside Sam to grind against his sweet spot. He clenches his hand tightly and squeezes Sam’s throat as he begins to pound into him faster. Deeper and rougher he fucks Sam, his hand clenching tight around Sam’s neck as his balls pull up tight to his body. 

Sam’s breath leaves him in ragged gasps and his world grows darker as the pleasure peaks. Right before he loses his last breath, his brother’s grip loosens and his lungs fill with a rush of air as Dean whispers into his ear, commanding “Come, now.” Sam does, coming untouched, and he creams onto the sheets in sticky droplets of warm cum as twinkling stars dance before his eyes. Groaning, gasping, his body jerks as his orgasm rushes through his body. 

When he comes back to world, after getting a good, hard dicking that leaves him fucked out, he is ready to slip off to sleep for a little nap. Sam settles in with Dean still inside him. He wouldn’t call it a 'kink'...it's more of a comfort, then anything else when they snuggle up. He yawns and takes his time to get fully comfortable in bed, wiggling in and fluffing up the feather fluffy pillows until they are huggable-cozy. The bed smells like Dean and musk, leather and whisky, and he nuzzles into the softness affectionately, sighing blissfully. 

Once he’s settled in, Dean tucks the covers around them both. Sam is in heaven; Dean is the perfect size, while he is not thick in girth, he is extra-long in length, and when Sam presses a hand on his belly, he can feel the slim flesh bulging his tummy. On his side with Dean pressed up behind him, arms tenderly around him, his lover's hand glides up his side, rubbing soothing strokes over the baby soft skin, and trailing down his chest to his stomach, rubbing gently over his tummy. 

Dean smiles, he can feel the bump of his cock, slightly distending Sam's stomach. He pats the bulge fondly and smirks when Sam sighs blissfully. “Are you comfortable, darlin?” 

“Mmm,'M perfect, Master.” Sam hums as he snuggles back into Dean's arms as his lover's arms embrace him in a hug, his dusty-pink pucker clenching and relaxing around Dean's cock. "You are so good to me, Sir. I love you, Dean. I love you so much.” 

Kissing Sam’s neck and hugging him lovingly, Dean snuggles into the warm embrace of his beloved sub, dearly whispering, “I love you, Sammy.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/89743.html?thread=35269263#t35269263)


End file.
